It's Thanksgiving at NCIS!
by NCIS-Rachel
Summary: Thanksgiving at NCIS Tiva!


It's Thanksgiving time again!  
In the past, Ducky would have held the dinner. This year, taking into account the amount of people coming and the fact he had sold his mothers estate, there was just not enough room in his house. Ziva, who had always loved cooking for the team, volunteered to host. Everyone could fit in her house, even the added three people: Breena, Sarah McGee, and Abbys brother- who all had been frequently interacting with the team as of late.

Ziva had made small meals before, but never a large meal such as Thanksgiving dinner. Above all else, she was over the top excited.

Ziva had made everything from scratch, whereas Ducky had bought much of his food. Ziva hated doing that. It was a short cut which she rarely took in cooking.

Ziva had also taken requests for dinner and dessert dishes from each guest. A majority of them wanted a Turkey, but a close number also wanted ham. Ziva took the liberty of making both. As side dishes, the team mostly picked potatoes and garlic bread. She made both. She also made a casserole.

For dessert, pumpkin pie was popular. Tony, however, couldn't decide between pumpkin pie or Ziva's own Texas Sheet Cake. It wasn't a popular Thanksgiving dessert, because Ziva's family carried down the recipe. It was amazing, neverthess. Again, Ziva made both- along with cookies and fudge.

For drinks, there was a variety. She had bought tea from a store in Virginia, only because their was the best she ever tasted. Coke, Coffee, Hot Chocolate, and Apple Cider were also available.

Ziva sat the last tray on the shelf on the back wall of her dining room and smiled- looking over her work. The room smelled of sweet turkey and cinnamon. The decorations were delightful shades of red, orange, and brown, only emphasized by her perfect light brown walls. The chandelier was particularly beautiful as it cast a light pattern on the table. As a centerpiece, Ziva had made her own cornucopia- which was perfect. The golden sunlight shining in made the room even more homely. It was simple heart warming.

Ziva glanced at the clock. It was almost six, which meant she had fourty-five minutes to get ready. That is, if no body came early.

Hurriedly, she hopped up the stairs, taking off her greasy apron simultaneously. She let her hair down, walking to her room. As she was about to slip on the clothes she picked out the night before, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh come on!" Ziva sighed into her hands as she walked back down the stairs and opened the door.

"Happy Turkey Day." Tony smiled. He had a pan in his hands.

"You know I told you not to bring anything." Ziva reminded him. He shrugged.

"Darn.. I guess I'll just take these French chocolate chip and peanut butter brownies back to my house." Tony aggravated, walking towards his car. He made we favorite brownies. How could she resist?

"Tony! Don't do that! Get back here!" She yelled after him. He smirked.

"You're a tease, Anthony." Ziva shook her head, smiling, and let him in her house.

"You know you love it." He smiled back. "Where should I put these?"

"Next to the other desserts in there." Ziva pointed towards the dining room.

"So do you need any help," he asked, "I came early just in case."

"I'm done, actually. I just need to go change," Ziva answered, "You can watch TV or whatever. If anyone comes, let them in. I'll be upstairs." Ziva walked back up the stairs and began getting ready-again.

Her clothing consisted of very cozy attire. She wore jeans, soft black button up boots that rose halfway to her knees, a red sweater with a cute woven pattern, and turkey ear rings. Her brown hair was curled in calm waves. All in all, the outfit was gorgeous.

"Wow. Ziva David, is that you?" Tony was taken back at her attire. She smiled as she sat on the couch beside him.

"What are you watching?" She asked as she sunk down in the couch.

"Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. I've watched it every year since I was a boy." He answered, sinking back in the couch as well.

"That is snoopy, yes?" Ziva asked, pointing at the spotted dog.

"Indeed it is. I'm glad that you know that. He's one of my favorite characters." Tony said. They watched the show in silence after that.

When the commercials came on, a message at the beginning of one read "What are you thankful for?" And pictures of families and friends appeared on the screen.

"What are you thankful for, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking at him. He started to begin, but a knock at the door stopped him.

"Later?" He asked.  
"Later." She confirmed, smiling, as she got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Hello, Abby!" Ziva smiled, hugging her co worker.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ziva!" She exclaimed.

"Who's all with you?"

"Three others. My brother, McGee, and his sister." She smiled, motioning for the others to hurry up.

"Are we first?" Abby asked as they approached.

Ziva shook her head, "Tony beat you by about twenty minutes."

"Not Gibbs? Huh, weird. He here yet?" McGee asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Actually, is that him?" Abby's brother pointed to a Dodge Charger coming towards the house.

"It is!" Abby confirmed.

When the rest of the part had arrived, they began eating.

"You made this by yourself?" Sarah McGee asked. Ziva confirmed. "It's really good! You should teach Tim." She laughed. McGee punched her in the arm.

"My cooking is fine!"

"In your book, maybe." Sarah again laughed. McGee looked at her with a "seriously?" face. The guests all snickered.

"This is really good, Ziver. No offense Duck." Gibbs complimented.

"None taken, Jethro." Ducky replied. Ziva thanked him and all the others.

When dessert came, Tony noticed the Texas Sheet Cake.

"Ziva is this what I think it is?" He asked, a hopefully grin on his face.

Ziva smiled. "It is." Tony immediately began slicing the cake. Ziva began slicing the one Tony brought. Her mouth had been watering since he told her what is was.

The brownie was better than ever. He'd obviously spent time on it.

"Did you make that one, Ziva?" Abby asked looking at the brownie.

"Actually, Tony brought it." She smiled.

"I thought you said not to bring anything?" Abby frowned.

"She did. But I made it anyway. It's her favorite. I figured it was the least I could do since she did everything." Tony answered for Ziva. She rolled her eyes, but was slightly smiling.

-  
When the night was over, everybody began leaving. Each said thank you and again complimented Ziva's cooking. Ducky left first, then Gibbs. Following them were Jimmy and Breena, then lastly Abby, McGee, and their siblings. Tony stayed to help clean up.

"You know you don't have to help" Ziva told him as they placed pans into the dish washer.

"I want to." He smiled.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Where does the silverware go again?"

"Left drawer on the island."

"Right."

When Tony had finished with the silverware, he walked into the living room and plugged his phone into te stereo. Without Ziva noticing, he started playing music.

Ziva looked up. "What is this?"

"It's Thanksgiving music." Tony told her. He walked into the dining room and finished cleaning the table. Ziva was finishing up the dishes.

When everything was done, Ziva flopped on the couch. Tony did the same, but not before taking out his iPod. Ziva flipped through the channels until she found a good Thanksgiving movie.

"'What's cooking'." Tony noticed.  
"I do not follow." Ziva announced, confused.  
"That's the name of the movie." Tony laughed.  
"Oh. Have you seen it?"  
"Yeah, but I don't mind. Holiday movies are fun to watch." He smiled.

"Hey, Tony?" Ziva asked, remembering their conversation from earlier.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you thankful for again?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Well, I'm thankful for a lot of things. My job, movies, my freedom. But I think most of all, I'm thankful I have friends like you and the team. And also, a close friend that makes a killer Thanksgiving dinner." Tony explained. Ziva looked at him and smiled.  
"What about you, Ziva?"

"I am also thankful for my job. I am very thankful to be an American, and not part of Mossad. I am thankful that I have kind friends who will always be there for me, and thankful to have a partner who would do anything for me- even help clean up after Thanksgiving dinner." She answered. Tony felt a warm smile on his face as she spoke.

"I have a question." Ziva tried to keep the conversation alive.

"Shoot."

"Why do they have a holiday for giving thanks and eating? It is much different from Christmas and such."

"Well, Da-veed..." Tony began explaining how Thanksgiving became a holiday- which Ziva found interesting. No matter how much she wanted to listen, however, she still ended up falling asleep. Her head fell onto his chest as he spoke, interrupting him. He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm thankful to have you in my life..." He whispered to himself. Still, Ziva heard him right before she dozed off. The thought brought a smile to her face, and Tony felt it against his chest. He knew she heard him, then, and the smile confirmed she felt the same way.

Before he knew it, Tony was out, too. He turned the only remaining light in the room off with a button as he fell asleep.


End file.
